The present invention relates to magnet assemblies, particularly to electromagnetic assemblies with reciprocating core members. These electromagnetic devices are particularly useful as motors to perform work on loads. This invention also relates to an associated method for operating an electrical motor or an electromagnetic assembly with a reciprocating member.
Well known techniques for transforming electrical energy into other forms of energy such as mechanical movement utilize a solenoid enclosed in an outer shell or casing made of a material with a predetermined magnetic permeability. Inside the solenoid, there are disposed a stationary magnetic core and a movable magnetic core, both made of a material of known magnetic permeability. The solenoid is connected to a power supply to create a magnetic field which exerts a force on the movable magnet to move it. This moving magnetic core element is connected to a load so as to perform mechanical work on the load, whereby the electrical energy supplied to the solenoid is transformed into mechanical energy. The system is disconnected from the power supply followed by a recuperation of a portion of the energy that was used for magnetizing.
All known methods of transforming electrical energy to mechanical energy pursuant to the above technique are disadvantaged by low energy efficiency, significant heat losses, large physical dimensions, including mass, weight, and volume, low power output characteristics and low-speed reciprocating motion of the movable member.